


Good Times, Bad Timing

by tryslora



Series: Blow Job Friday [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Law Intern Jackson Whittemore, Lawyer Derek Hale, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson barges in on Derek to give him a little bit of a pick-me-up in an otherwise crappy day. Thing is, Jackson has no idea that someone <i>else</i> is about to barge into his office at just the wrong moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Times, Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a part of [Blow Job Friday](http://torino10154.livejournal.com/631450.html) hosted by torino10154 on Livejournal. I requested prompts on LJ and Tumblr, and thedfwthings offered this: _CEO’s son!Jackson giving Derek a blowjob under the desk when the CEO suddenly comes into Derek’s office to offer him a raise. Jackson keeps going and Derek needs to keep a straight face while cumming down Jackson’s throat._ So... here we go! And of course, I do not own the world nor characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Derek almost closes the door in Jackson’s face, but the younger man simply smirks and wedges a shoulder in the way.

“I shouldn’t, but I am.” Jackson pushes in, the door swinging shut behind him. “The receptionist is on her break. No one saw me come in, and you aren’t lucky enough to have one of those fishbowl offices, so no one can tell I’m here. Which means you and I can…”

Derek catches his hands as Jackson worms them beneath his suit jacket. “No, Jackson. This is my job. Your _father_ is my _boss_. If he gets the idea that I’m fucking you in my office, I’m going to be fired.”

“Then we don’t let him know.”

Jackson’s hands are firm against Derek’s chest as he nudges him back, pushing him behind the desk and into his chair. Jackson slides to the ground, hands on Derek’s knees as he kneels between his legs. “Besides, who said anything about fucking?” he whispers, fingers picking at the fly on Derek’s trousers. “I’m just here to have a little bit of fun. Give you a pick-me-up in the middle of a crappy day.”

“You are such a little shit.” Derek can’t help it; his hand drops to the top of Jackson’s head, fingers carding affectionately through his hair. Jackson is a complete asshole, but he’s _Derek’s_ asshole, and he loves him for it. Even if he is playing with fire, fucking the boss’s son.

“Mm-hm.” Jackson unbuckles his belt, nudges the zipper open and slides his fingers into Derek’s pants, stroking over the cotton stretched across his rapidly hardening dick. “Just look what you’re packing for me. Might even think you’re glad to see me.”

“You are such a little cock slut.” The words slip out before Derek can help himself, a flush staining Jackson’s cheeks in answer. Derek lets his hand drift down, slides across the sharp cut of Jackson’s cheek bones to reach for his lower lip, tugging it down with his thumb. “Your lips are made for fucking,” he whispers. “Go on. Get it out. Put it in your mouth.”

He slumps down slightly, lifting his ass so that Jackson can tug his pants down, making it easier to get his dick out of his underwear. Derek isn’t small, and fully hard he’s a handful. Jackson can never quite get him fully in his mouth, jerking him off with spit-slicked fingers as well as his mouth.

But he’s fucking beautiful when he does it. Jackson’s lips are cherry red and wet, stretched wide around Derek’s cock as he bobs along the length. Long lashes brush against his cheeks when he closes his eyes, a tear squeezing free as he takes Derek a bit too deep and chokes for a moment.

“You’re doing so well,” Derek murmurs. “There you go. Get your own dick out for me, okay? I want to see how hard you are, just from sucking me off.”

Because he knows Jackson is. Even before Jackson manages to get his pants open, he knows just how hard and red and dripping he will be. Derek loves the vibration around his cock as Jackson groans, one hand roughly stroking his own dick.

“No,” Derek whispers, and Jackson stops with a querulous sound.

Derek tangles his fingers in Jackson’s hair and tugs him off his dick, holds him so that Jackson is looking up while Derek leans down to brush a kiss against his swollen lips. “I want to see it,” he says softly. “But I don’t want you to touch yourself. I want to see if you can come all over my floor just from sucking my dick. I know it gets you hard. I know you’re sitting there thinking about how later I’m going to come home from work and I am going to bend you over our bed. And you owe me, don’t you? You owe me for interrupting me here at work, so I’ll bend you over and you’d better open yourself up before I get there because I am going to fuck right into you. I am going to fill you up, and I want you to think about that now. Think about what it’ll feel like when I’m in your ass, and think about what you’re going to do to make sure you’re ready for me. But don’t touch yourself. Don’t touch anything here but me.”

Derek nudges his chair forward until Jackson is hidden under the desk. The only way he can keep his balance is to put his hands on Derek’s knees, or slide them in toward his crotch. “There we go,” Derek says, both hands in Jackson’s hair, fingers cradling his head. “Are you going to suck me off, or what?”

Jackson has one hand on Derek’s balls, the other stroking the bottom of his cock with tightly clenched fingers. His head bobs, tongue working his dick like he’s a lollipop. Derek leans back slightly, keeps one hand on Jackson’s head, fingers tangled in his hair, not letting him pull back too far. He wants to fuck up into his mouth, but it’s not easy to move like this, so he encourages little shifts in position by dragging Jackson by the hair.

And it’s so good. It’s so fucking good that he gets Derek right to the edge before he slows down. Jackson looks up at him; he can’t smirk with his mouth full, but it’s there in his eyes, the devil that makes him tease Derek unmercifully, like they have all the time in the world.

His door slams open and Derek jumps, one hand on his desk, the other rough in Jackson’s hair, keeping him hidden. Jackson chooses that moment to take him as deep as possible, and Derek tries not to make a noise when his dick hits the back of Jackson’s throat.

“Derek.”

He smiles thinly, tries to be polite because _Jackson’s father_ is standing in his office. “Mr. Whittemore.” His voice sounds a little strangled. “Sir.”

“Are you all right?” Whittemore tilts his head, brows furrowed.

Derek touches his throat. “Fine,” he manages to say, a whine on the end of the word as Jackson strokes his perineum with one slick fingertip. “Sore throat. Thought about calling in, but I knew the meeting was today.”

“Yes, the meeting.” Whittemore grabs one of the two visitor chairs and pulls it in front of Derek’s desk, sinking into it while he folds his hands, leans them on the front of Derek’s desk.

This isn’t happening. This cannot be happening. 

And yet, it _is_ happening, and Derek is still hard and riding the edge of needing to come with his cock in Jackson’s throat. He twists his fingers in Jackson’s hair, tries to get him to slow down, but if anything, it makes Jackson swallow him deeper.

 _Fuck_.

“How did it go?” Because this is his _life_ and his _future_ and Whittemore would be suspicious of Derek weren’t on the edge of his seat needing to know the answer.

“It went well. Hardison and Kelly are very impressed with your attitude in the court room, although Marks thinks you need improvement in your pre-trial preparation.”

Jackson pulls back slowly, surprising Derek with exactly how silent he is as he licks at Derek’s slit, pushing his tongue in, swirling it around the head before he takes Derek’s dick into his mouth again, his head bobbing so Derek can feel it. He wishes he could watch. He wishes Whittemore would just _leave_ , and at the same time, he needs to know the answer to everything that he’s been working for.

“I understand.” His breath hitches, and a shudder rolls through him as he tries to hold the threatening orgasm at bay. “I can put more effort into preparation, of course.”

“Your sister suggests that she could share her intern with you. As it turns out, my son is excellent at doing the day to day research work at the firm.” Whittemore smiles thinly. “He’s not afraid of getting his hands dirty.”

Or covered in sticky, musky fluids.

Derek just barely manages to keep a snort of laughter from escaping. “I would appreciate the help, Sir.”

“Very well, then it’s decided. I will have Marcy draw up the contracts, and we will have new signage delivered soon.” Whittemore stands, extending his hand. “Welcome to partnership with Whittemore, Hardison, Marks, Hale, and Hale.”

Oh _fuck_. Derek groans, collapsing in his seat as his dick pulses into Jackson’s mouth, spilling into his throat in a sticky, slick mess.

Whittemore raises one eyebrow.

“Relieved,” Derek manages to gasp out, reaching to shake Whittemore’s hand. “It’s been stressful. Worrying. And you wouldn’t believe the amount of shit Laura has given me along the way.”

“I’ve known the two of you a long time,” Whittemore says with a small smile. “So yes, I would believe it. You will be meeting with the rest of the partners in thirty minutes to discuss case distribution. Do not be late.”

The door closes behind him and Derek rolls his chair back as Jackson climbs out and into Derek’s lap, straddling him as he kisses him messily. Jackson’s dick is limp and sticky, a puddle of white staining the carpet under the desk.

“Congratulations,” Jackson mutters into his mouth. “And _fuck_ , I get to work with you. We’re doing this in a conference room next.”

“We are not doing this again in the office,” Derek says, but Jackson only smirks.

Derek might be in charge in this relationship, but in the end, Jackson is a spoiled brat who will always get what he wants. Derek can never resist, especially when he looks so perfect on his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the story and want to find me or chat with me? Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
